The King and His Consort
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Sheamus and Miz spend sometime together. Slash.


_**The King and His Consort**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- Sheamus and Miz spend sometime together. **_

_**I love Sheamus accent, but I didn't try to write it because I can't write accents. **_

Mike walked down the halls with gentle steps, his body ached from the Table, Ladders, and Chairs match earlier that night. His back was covered in red welts from the slam to the ladder, it hurt every time he moved. Running a tried hand over his face he yelped when he bumped into someone, looking up he saw John Morrison holding a hand out to him helping him off the floor.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, you seen Sheamus?" Mike asked, he had been looking for his lover since Raw had ended but the Celtic Warrior was no where to be found.

"Still gloating in his chair." John's voice had a slight bitter touch to it as he rubbed his hand before continuing on his way. Mike shrugged as he watched his friend walk away before he went to where he knew his lover was.

Just as Morrison had said, Sheamus sat in his chair, the area was empty other than the two themselves. He stood quietly watching his lover, the tall pale Irish man held his crown in his hands, slowly memorizing the looks of the thing. His royal robe was still resting on his shoulders, the rich red fabric contrasting against his pale skin. Mike slowly walked forward making his presence known to the other man. Sheamus looked up his bright greens eyes staring into Mike's blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm aching a lot right now I don't think I can bow before you." Sheamus smirked at his lover his eyes trailing over Mike's form looking for anything the shouldn't be there, mainly bruises. Mike reached forward and grabbed the crown, and placed it on his own head. Sheamus cocked his head to the side.

"I think it looks better on me." Mike scoffed mockingly before taking the crown and placing it back on Sheamus's head.

"It's fine I got the WWE Championship belt." Mike gloated before letting out a pained yelp when Sheamus pulled him onto his lap. Sheamus froze at his lover's pained sound and gently forced Mike to stand up so he could inspect in his lover's back.

"No, it's fine." Mike tried to fight against his the stronger man, Sheamus made a growl in the back of his throat causing Mike to sigh and allow the other man to turn him around and see his back. Sheamus gaped at the bright red marks coating the younger male's back. Some of the marks were turning it welts, from where the chairs had been swung at his back, and from when he been slammed onto that ladder and the fall onto the table. The poor skinned had bruised and marked up badly.

"You call this fine?" Mike pouted when he turned back around to face his lover, the green orbs reflect worry and anger back at him.

"The trainers said it would be fine, a little cream to sooth the skin and I can't lay on my back until it's better." Sheamus shook his head. Mike moved closer to Sheamus and sat down on the larger man's lap. He hissed as his back came into contact with Sheamus's chest before he leaned back into the cooler skin. Sheamus was always so cold compared to him, but Mike didn't mind most the time it was soothing.

Sheamus wrapped his arms around Mike's waist holding him close, Mike allowed his head to fall back onto Sheamus shoulder his nose nuzzled against the red head's cheek.

"Feels nice being Royalty." Mike whispered, despite who The Miz was, Mike was another personality all together, The Miz was his protection. Sheamus threaded his fingers with Mike's and placed a kiss on Mike's temple.

"Could get used to it." Mike giggled at the comment.

"You've always been king of the bedroom. Now you can just king of the ring to your accomplishments." Mike went into another round of giggles at the sentence that came from his own mouth.

"Is that all I've ever been king of?" Mike stayed quiet for a second thinking over the question before sit up a little so he could looked at Sheamus.

"No, your also the king of my heart." Sheamus smiled a crooked smile before pulling the other into a kiss. Mike responded and the two kissed until the broke apart for air.

"Now why don't we go back to the hotel and you can show me your the king of the bedroom." Sheamus grabbed the outstretched hand and followed his lover intending to do exactly what the younger had said.

_**Weird Pairing but I think I like them. **_


End file.
